


i got sincerity that's bonafide

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [229]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Grooming, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Steven has done nothing but take care of Ruby, even letting him come stay with him. Ruby is somewhere between wary of the older man and absolutely head over heels for him.
Relationships: Ruby/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Commissions [229]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 10





	i got sincerity that's bonafide

**Author's Note:**

> Art trade with a friend, an absolute blast to write

The important thing about Steven has always been that he is there. There are a lot of reasons that Ruby could cite, things that Steven did, shifts in their interactions, any number of reasons that may have pushed Ruby to fall for the older man, but if he had to name the most important one, it would have be that he is  _there_ . Ruby has his friends, for sure, but there is, and always will be, something different, something that neither Sapphire nor Wally could fulfill, that Steven has always been able to.

He is a good man, something that Ruby knows a lot better than he lets on, because, when he needs to, he can play anything he wants against Steven, turning into a brat that can threaten him with all of their secrets, even though he knows, deep down, that Steven is a good man. From the start, he has known that Steven is a good man, because Steven has been someone that he could rely on, from the moment they met, all the way up until Ruby, with nowhere to go, was offered a place to stay with him.

“You shouldn’t have to be out on your own,” Steven tells him, and it means a lot, to know that he is not only willing to help, but that he understands, that he isn’t going to push Ruby to go back home. He understands what Ruby is running away from, that he can’t be at home, with his father and all of his pressures, always crushing him somehow, even though the man is hardly ever there. Steven seems to understand, better than any other adult would, and does not push him to return home, does not tell him something as useless as, “But he’s still your father.”

Instead, he only shows concern for Ruby being out on his own, and offers him a place to stay, something that Ruby never would have expected, but is definitely willing to accept. And it isn’t as if his crush on Steven hadn’t already started, because even before then, Steven was there. It seems like ever since the day they first met, Steven has always been there, and as Ruby becomes more active in contests, his career starting to take off, Steven has always been there, quickly becoming his number one fan.

So how can he help but fall for him? The older man offers him something that he can’t get anywhere else, always there for him, and when he needs him most, he is still there, never abandoning him, and instead opening his home to him. And that is when things finally start to take off, when Ruby starts to realize that his feelings are not nearly as one-sided as he would have thought.

~X~

It is probably only natural that his friends think all of this is a little strange. There is a ten year age gap between him and the twenty-two year old that he now lives with, and Sapphire is quick to tell him that he is probably just imagining anything that might be between them, that Steven would have no good reason to be interested in someone that much younger.

“Or if he is,” she says, “that would probably not be a good thing.” Wally agrees with her, nodding along to whatever she says, but both of them are sure that Ruby is just caught up in a hopeless crush, with a little bit of misplaced gratitude fueling him, and Steven’s kindness is giving him false expectations. He understands why they think that way, but he is not so sure that there isn’t something going on.

Living alone with Steven, it almost feels like being a couple, at times. In exchange for a place to stay, Ruby has started doing the chores, which Steven really appreciates. He leads a very busy life, and living alone means that he does not have a lot of time for those kinds of things. Ruby cleans up around the house, unable to just sit around all day doing nothing, and Steven comes home to him and they have dinner together, and he just can’t help thinking that this might be what it would be like to be married.

He keeps that to himself, of course. Actually, the way he talks about Steven to Sapphire and Wally, and the way that he expresses his feelings to Steven are entirely opposite. He can openly gush about the man that he is falling harder for every day if it is to his friends, but with Steven, he finds himself clamming up, afraid to let onto what he is feeling, and even more afraid that this kindness won’t last.

After all, he is not used to getting treated this well by adults, and there is always a part of him that worries Steven might turn on him, might prove himself to not be the stable pillar that Ruby has begun to feel he is. If he were to let onto how much he wants him, then Steven really might start to push him away- that is what the voice in the back of his mind tells him, even though Steven often does things to make it seem like that could not be farther from the truth.

He helps Ruby prepare for contests, and when all is said and done, he is there with celebratory gifts for him. The roses have been a tradition, and ever since the first rose he gave him, he has had one for Ruby at every contest, even now that they live together. Ruby keeps a vase in his room, where he does his best to keep the roses alive for along as he possibly can, never wanting to throw them out. But sometimes, Steven brings him other gifts, like expensive chocolates and other such treats, or accessories that he and his Pokemon can wear for their next performance.

The gifts become more frequent one Ruby moves in, and then, he starts taking him out to dinner afterward. The places that he takes Ruby are expensive, but to him, it is no big deal, with so much money to throw around that it often seems unreal. He is well known everywhere he goes, and is able to get a table that is so private it almost feels like they are alone, until a server comes to take their order. With candles on the table, the setting is perfectly romantic, and it flusters Ruby to no end.

It is while he is caught up in these thoughts, not sure what to make of all of this, that he notices Steven gazing at him from across the table. Ruby has no idea what compels him to do it, but the first thing out of his mouth is, “What are you staring at me like that for? You’re being a creep.” He can’t help it; it is just like how he clams up with him, afraid to do anything that might let onto his true feelings.

But Steven does not seem bothered by his remark at all, and just smiles a bit. “You don’t mind me admiring you when you’re onstage. What’s the problem now that we’re alone?”

Ruby can feel his face heating up now, turning red as he tries to process this. There have been so many things to make him think that this might be going somewhere, but tonight, Steven is being incredibly bold. He scowls a bit and mutters, “Like I said, you’re being a creep.”

Steven laughs and says, “You’re cute when you get flustered like that.”

The rest of the dinner continues like that, with Steven finding new ways to get Ruby flustered, and Ruby lashing out, turning brattier and brattier, despite the fact that this attention is everything that he could ever want. They head home together, acting the same as they always do, but Ruby knows that this night was the signal of something changing.

~X~

Between that night and the next contest, things progress at a strange pace, where it simultaneously feels like everything is changing, and nothing is happening at all. Steven is always keen on showing his appreciation for the chores that Ruby does for him, and even joins in when he is home with him. It feels even more domestic from that point on, with Steven working alongside of him while he does the dishes, seeming content to just spend time with him.

Everything feels like it is changing, because he knows that Steven feels more than he lets on, but besides simply spending more time with him, he does not do anything to call back to that romantic dinner they had. It would almost be easy to forget that it ever happened but, of course, Ruby could never forget something like that. Things feel stuck in place while it feels like they have changed a lot, and Ruby has no idea what to make of any of it, getting such mixed signals, until the next contest comes around.

Steven is there for him, just like he always is, and this time, he gives him a gift box and tells him that he would prefer if Ruby waited until they were back home to open it. He keeps the box close to him all throughout dinner- another candlelit dinner, at the same place as before- wondering what it could be, and why Steven does not want him to open it yet, what it could be that he does not want anyone else to see. If that’s even the reason for him being so guarded about it, which Ruby isn’t even sure about.

But he’s sure about it when he does finally get to open the package, once the two of them are home together. He is used to getting clothing and accessories, specifically things that he can wear during his contests, but the lacy, red lingerie in this box is clearly not meant for anyone else’s eyes, and suddenly Ruby understands perfectly why he was not supposed to open this with anyone else around. Does this mean that Steven…?

Right away, he finds himself going on the defensive, even though there is a part of him that is thrilled to get this kind of attention. “This is such a creepy gift. What do you think you’re doing, getting me something like this?”

“I just thought it would suit you. You’ve always looked good in red,” Steven replies, as if it is the most natural thing in the world, as if he could not help but get this for Ruby, just because of how good he knew the boy would look in it. “Don’t you want to try it on for me?”

“Now you’re _really_ being a creep,” Ruby snaps, and he is certain that his face is probably as red as the lace in his hands. Is he really going to put this on for Steven? Why does he even have to think about this? But at the same time, there is a part of him that wants to hesitate, that doesn’t want to trust Steven, even though there is that much bigger part of him, the part that is completely smitten with Steven, that wants to do whatever he can to make the older man happy, to make him like him.

Steven doesn’t seem to mind, though, just smiling calmly through it all, patient, like he’s just waiting for Ruby to stop putting up a fight. “I’d really like to see you in it, at least so I know if it fits or not.”

“Fine,” he mumbles, leaving the room to change. He has no idea why he even bothers, since this will leave so little to the imagination that he he might as well be naked. What does it matter if Steven gets to see him while he is changing? But he puts it on, because it is a gift from Steven, and he can’t help smiling to himself, at least a little bit, while he is alone.

~X~

When Ruby enters the room again, Steven’s breath catches in his throat. The boy looks absolutely gorgeous, just like he knew that he would, with the red of the lace bringing out his eyes that much more. It is so easy to get lost in eyes like his, suiting his namesake all too well. Steven can hardly contain himself, and the slight scowl that Ruby gives him, as if to say, _there, are you happy now_ only causes his heart to race that much more.

He has been interested in the boy for a very long time, but he never dreamed that he would be able to get this far with him, that he would be able to make so much progress. But Ruby came to him in his hour of need, lost and alone and so vulnerable, and Steven knew then that he had an opportunity that he would be a fool to pass up. Inviting Ruby into his house was only the first step, but he has been working on him quite a bit since then.

Before Ruby moved in with him, his flirtations were a bit more subtle, and he did not expect anything to come of them at the time, but once Ruby comes to live with him, he can tell early on that the boy has a crush on him. He did not notice it before, but now it is painfully obvious, and even when he tries to play it cool or brush Steven off, even when he accuses Steven of being a creep, there is still that blush tinging his cheeks an adorable shade of pink, and Steven knows that Ruby is smitten with him. Fortunately, the feeling is completely mutual, because Ruby is so his type that it hurts.

“Why are you just staring at me?” Ruby asks, and Steven realizes that he has just been gazing at him like some lovesick fool this whole time. Lately, it has gotten harder to hide his affection for the boy, but that isn’t so bad. Ruby is under his spell, whether he will admit it or not, and so Steven feels safe letting it slip, more and more, as he continues to prepare for the day that he finally goes for what it is that he really wants. Even right now, he is just scratching the surface, but if Ruby were to come onto him, he would not be able to resist.

Somehow, he doubts something like that would happen with how flustered Ruby is, though. He retreats into himself and hides behind a bratty attitude when he doesn’t know what else to do, and even that leaves Steven’s heart pounding, he is so infatuated. All he can do is smile, not shaken at all as he says, “Like I thought, it fits perfectly.”

He knew that it would. After all, he has helped Ruby get outfits for contests before, so he knows all of his measurements by heart at this point. Even the chest fits perfectly, snug against the slight swell, looking more like small bug bites than anything else, but everything about him is absolutely perfect. Everything about Ruby is perfect, and he looks so perfect now that Steven can’t help himself.

“I’m going to take some pictures of you,” he says, and Ruby looks at him, blush darkening.

“You can’t do that! You creep! Y-you pervert, what are you thinking?” he protests, but he stays rooted to that spot, making it easy for Steven to just take out his phone and start taking pictures of him, standing there, stiff yet adorable, an absolute vision in red.

“You can just stand like that, you don’t have to pose or anything,” he replies, ignoring Ruby’s protests completely. “If you do want to pose later, we can always do more pictures. I want you to know that you can wear that whenever you want to, it’s a gift.”

“Why would I want to? It’s creepy…” Ruby mumbles, staring down at the ground. He is probably waiting for Steven to take things further, to finally touch him, to finally make a move, but Steven isn’t going to do that tonight. Not yet, not until it’s perfect, though if Ruby were to overcome his shyness and make a move, then Steven knows he would not be able to resist.

Instead, he just keeps blushing, deeper and deeper, until Steven lets him off the hook, saying, “You’ve had a big day, so you should probably get to bed, don’t you think?”

Without another word, Ruby runs off, too flustered to think of what to do or say next. He really is perfect, everything that Steven could ever want, so it’s no wonder that he just can’t help himself.

~X~

Glacia is the one that recommends this resort to him, somewhere that he knows is nothing like anywhere Ruby has ever been before. It is in one of the snowy mountains out in the Sinnoh region, a ski resort that is also popular with ice type trainers, which would be why Glacia is so fond of it. And, of course, only available to those who can afford it, and at this time of year, it won’t be very busy. Right now is not the most popular time for winter vacations, so he should be able to bring Ruby without arousing too much suspicion. Coupling in the fact that no one should know them here, and the two of them will be safe.

When he tells Ruby that he is taking him on vacation, Ruby doesn’t seem sure what to say. It seems like he wants to ask if Steven is really sure he wants to do something like that without asking for any payment in return, but also like he wants to protest, to go off and call Steven a creep again, accusing him of whisking him away to have his way with him where no one will catch him. Instead, he just thanks him, and says that he’s excited to go somewhere new.

Once the two of them have arrived, Steven has to hold himself back from taking the boy right then and there. The room he has rented is large enough to comfortably house both of them, with two large beds, but Steven does not intend to let the other one get used. Even so, it would be a bit of a rush to go at him straight away, and he has no doubt that Ruby would resist him if he took things too quickly. He needs to get the boy to let his guard down, at least a little, so that he can get him to be more open about his feelings, and what he _really_ wants from Steven.

At dinner, Ruby looks at the glass of champagne like he doesn’t know what it’s for. Steven laughs and asks, “Do you not like that?”

“I’m not old enough,” he replies bluntly, before blushing. “I mean, I’ve never tried…”

“It’s alright, we’re at a resort, not just out in public anywhere. It’s fine for you to drink a little bit here, and I’m here to look after you, anyway.” Ruby still looks unsure, his distrust showing through, but his desire to seem mature, to make up for his remark about not being old enough, wins out in the end. He takes a sip from the glass and makes a face that he tries to disguise, so Steven pretends not to notice and holds back his laughter.

Ruby might not like it at first, but he either acquires a taste quickly or gets better at hiding his distaste for it, because it is not long before he is finishing his glass. Steven can tell that it’s starting to take effect, and at the same time, he has managed to disguise the fact that he isn’t drinking at all. He wants to be completely sober for this, wants to experience it all with a clear mind. This is something that he has been waiting on for a while, something that he has worked hard to build, and he doesn’t want to miss a moment of it to inebriation.

By the time dinner is done, Ruby has softened up quite a bit, and is more receptive to Steven’s compliments as he tells him just how cute he looks when his cheeks are flushed from the alcohol. He always blushes deeper at that, mumbling his thanks instead of going on the defensive and snapping, which is a definite sign that the champagne has done its job. Now, the two of them can go back to their room, where Steven is finally going to make his move, knowing for certain that he can’t help himself, and he absolutely can’t wait anymore.

When they are alone, as soon as the door is closed behind them, he is upon Ruby, one hand on his shoulder, the other under his chin, tilting his face up so that he has to look at him. “Ruby…” he murmurs, and wonders how he must look to the boy right now, looming over him, yellow eyes bright with his absolute adoration, adoration that he can no longer hide from him.

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice hushed and slightly slurred. “Come on, don’t be so…”

“Ruby,” he says again, “do you know why I brought you on this trip? You must know by now what the special occasion is.”

“H-hold on, I need to…I need a minute, and I don’t…” Ruby can hardly figure out what to say, and Steven figures that he is probably just looking for an excuse to put a stop to things before they get too heated. Even with his guard lowered, he is not entirely trusting, but that’s alright. Like this, Steven can just keep pushing him, and it won’t be long before he finds that he can’t resist anymore. He wants this, he just needs to be put in a position where he can’t keep trying to hide that.

“I don’t want to wait anymore. We’ve been skirting around the subject for much too long, don’t you think? I wanted it to be special, when I finally…well, I suppose ‘confessed’ is the best way to put it, don’t you think?” Steven leans down then, and gently presses his lips to Ruby’s, and for a moment, the boy is completely frozen, overwhelmed by a situation that he must have been dreaming about, but is still unable to handle, unable to process, in the moment.

He can stay frozen in shock for as long as he wants to, though. Steven can take care of everything and lead him along, can make everything perfect for the two of them. Slowly, though, Ruby does start to warm up to the kiss, relaxing into it, but still letting the more experienced Steven take the lead, and take care of him. Ruby has spent a lot of time relying on him, ever since the first time that Steven told him he could always call him if he needed help; since then, he has dedicated himself to being a pillar in his life, to being the only one that he can rely on, to being the one that Ruby can really trust.

Pulling back, he gets a good look at just how flustered Ruby is by this, face bright red as he tries to stammer something and tries to squirm away, but Steven moves the hand on his shoulder, placing it on the small of his back, pushing him closer so that he can hold him in place. “You’re not getting away from me that easily. I’ve let you play hard to get, and pretend that you weren’t interested for long enough. I really don’t want to play anymore, Ruby. It’s a special night for both of us, so why don’t you just let me show you how much I care about you?”

“But, I…” There he goes, trying an excuse again. Steven begins kissing down his neck, wondering if he is squirming so much because he is ticklish, or just because he’s not used to this kind of attention. Or maybe there’s another reason, and he isn’t actually trying to make excuses about needing a minute at all. If so, that’s even better, and Steven is _definitely_ going to ignore that now.

He sets to undressing Ruby, and that does not take very long, and Ruby does not put up much of a resistance. At times like this, his true desires show through, with him unable to hide just how much he really wants it. He can say whatever he wants, but Steven has him stripped down at long last, and he is finally able to take in the sight of Ruby, of _his_ Ruby. In the lingerie, he could see quite a bit, enough to aid his fantasies, but it was still little more than a tease, just enough to make him crave more, pushing him even closer to where they are tonight.

“You’re perfect,” he breathes, and Ruby blushes and stares somewhere off to the sight.

“You’re a creep,” he replies. “If you’re not careful, I…I’ll tell everyone you know about this, with photo evidence.” Of course, he would throw the pictures back in his face now, even though they both know that he would never have the nerve to do something like that, not even if he really wanted to. He just says things like this, trying to cut straight through to Steven, trying to unnerve him, trying to gain any sense of control that he can.

“You’re so, so perfect, Ruby…” As he speaks, he works to undress himself, fumbling a bit as his hands have started shaking, his excitement getting the better of him. He has been waiting for this for a very long time, and he has Ruby in front of him, naked and squirming from his nerves, and perhaps from something else, something to do with the champagne that he had at dinner.

Steven steps out of his pants and his underwear at last, and in able to guide Ruby to their bed. If what he suspects about his squirming is true, then the other bed might end up getting some use, but no matter what, he will make sure that neither of them end up sleeping alone. He lays Ruby on his back so that he can get on top of him, admiring every inch of his shockingly pale skin as he goes, smooth and perfect, looking almost as if it would be cool to the touch, but of course, he is burning up in his flustered state.

Steven puts a hand between his legs, and Ruby flinches at the contact. “You…you pervert,” he says, “you’re such a degenerate. You must have been thinking about this the whole time, you must have…you must have wanted this, to touch me like this…” His insults do nothing to deter Steven, and his accusations are completely accurate, and his arousal betrays any sort of facade he may try to put up.

His nipples are hard, making the small breasts on his otherwise flat chest stand out just a little bit, and as Steven runs a finger along his slit, he can feel that Ruby is wet, that this is all having quite the effect on him. He can do and say anything he wants, and they both know that he is just defensive because of his own fears, not because he does not want to do this with Steven. And once Steven has started fingering him, there is nothing he can do about hiding it, his voice coming out in a sudden and sharp moan.

Ruby is like putty in his hands as he touches him, working his fingers inside of him, and the more he loses himself to that pleasure, the more he starts to give in in every regard, unable to speak amongst his moans, until suddenly, he goes tense, starts to panic. Steven does not get what has him so riled up at first, but then, he feels it on his fingers, and he looks down, and he watches as his darling little Ruby finally loses control of his bladder, the champagne a bit too much for him.

If he had any self-control left, that would have been enough to shatter it. Ruby has no way of knowing just how much Steven loves it, but by indulging him in one of his biggest kinks, by pissing himself right in front of him, while he is _touching_ him, even, he has absolutely pushed Steven past the point of being able to restrain himself. He shudders and he moans, in such dire need now that he feels like he might lose his mind before he is able to have his way with him.

“S-see, I…I told you to wait, and I…” Ruby looks up at him, his sentence trailing off as he catches the look in Steven’s eyes. “You really are a pervert.”

“I really am,” he replies, pulling his hand back so that he can shift their position, so that he can get directly on top of Ruby, no longer able to wait anymore. He has to do this now, he has to stop dragging this out. The moment will never be more perfect than it is right now. “I’m going to fuck you now, Ruby.”

“With _that_?” he asks with a slight sneer, and it takes Steven by surprise. He thought that Ruby was finally so flustered that he could not bring himself to be bratty or have an attitude anymore, but just when he has his guard down, the boy decides to tease him about his cock. “Is that really all you’ve got?”

Steven just laughs it off, laughs off the way that Ruby tries to laugh at him. “You’re tiny, Ruby. I don’t know if you could handle me if I were any bigger. In fact, you might not even be able to handle me as you are, you know.”

Ruby’s eyes widen a bit, and his nerves are clear again. He wants to fight back, wants to go on the defensive again, but it is far too late for that, and nothing he says or does will be enough to stop Steven now, not when he is already pressed up against him, ready to fill him at last. But even with his impatience, he will still take this slow, and as he presses into him, he makes sure to take his time, makes sure to ease into him, and as the boy tenses beneath him, he softly murmurs, “Just relax…”

That is easier said than done, and Ruby finds it difficult to relax when he is so nervous and yet so excited, with so many conflicting emotions about this situation that he has no idea where to begin. That just means that Steven has to be extremely cautious, taking his time with him, and not letting his own impulses get the better of him, even though he would rather fuck him with reckless abandon, not slowing down for anything in the world.

There will be plenty of time for that later. The beauty of this situation is how perfectly he has cultivated it, and how much Ruby adores him- regardless of what he will admit to- and how much Ruby needs him. He needs him, so he will always be right there, and things have played out so perfectly so far that there is no doubt in Steven’s mind that they will continue to play out that perfectly, and that he will have plenty of time to keep working on Ruby, to keep training him and grooming him into his perfect lover. After such a slow build, things can start moving along at a much more manageable pace, until there is nothing else in the world that Ruby would rather do than stay by his side, tending to his every need.

And it all starts here, with their first time, slow and cautious, maybe a little clumsy and awkward, especially for Ruby’s attempts at handling it, but Steven is a very patient man. He never would have made it to this point if he wasn’t, and he has long looked forward to guiding Ruby through it, to being the one to teach him this, because he has been able to teach him so much along the way. And as Ruby is finally able to relax a bit, growing used to the feeling of fullness, he is able to start enjoying it, just like Steven knew that he would, just like he always knew that Ruby would.

“Isn’t that good?” he murmurs, not expecting a reply from his breathless lover. Ruby really is the perfect fit for him, so tight around him that Steven knows if he were any bigger or if Ruby were any smaller, it would not work out nearly as perfectly. Ruby can laugh off his size like he knows anything, can pretend to know what he is mocking, but when push comes to shove, Steven is already someone that he can hardly handle.

“I love you, Ruby.” When he says this, he says it in a low voice, his lips near Ruby’s ear, and he means every word of it, and he is certain that Ruby understands that he does. He never thought he would make it this far with anyone at all, never thought he would care enough to put this much effort in, despite the risks, but Ruby is, and has always been, so perfectly his type that he never had a chance of resisting.

Tonight, at long last, Ruby is finally his.

~X~

When Ruby wakes in the morning, head heavy, he is immediately aware of the arms wrapped around him, the warmth of the body that he is being held tight to. His head is still foggy, and the night before is still blurry, but it does not take much thought to understand what has happened, to piece together where he has ended up. After all this time, Steven finally made his move.

There is still that same part of Ruby that worries, even being held by the sleeping man like he is the most precious gemstone in the world. He still worries that he might be abandoned, that he might be hurt if he gets too close, or pushes too far, and he will likely always snap and resist and push back, becoming defensive, just to protect himself, but Steven has not been deterred by that yet. In a way, it just feels like a normal part of their relationship by now.

Steven says that he loves him. Ruby is hesitant to believe it, not because he doubts Steven, but because of his own insecurities and worries, but he wants to believe it. After seeing everything that Steven is willing to do for him, after everything that Steven has done _to_ him, Ruby does not think there is any other explanation, other than Steven loving him. He is still young, but he knows that the feeling he has now is love, that it must be.

And if they both love each other, if Steven is here to protect him, and if Ruby is able to keep holding onto this feeling, then he hopes that everything can stay like this. If it can, if they can stay just like this, then he knows, somehow, that everything is going to be just fine. As long as he has Steven, he knows that he is going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
